TICKET FOR A LONG JOURNEY
by Sacara
Summary: this is the sequel to KIDNAPPED, what else can I say ...
1. Default Chapter

**Ticket for a long journey 1/ 6**

**Disclaimers:****** the usual, the characters are owned by Thomas Harris, I've just borrowed them to play around ...promise I'll bring them back all well and happy... 

**Authors Note:** This is the Sequel to , as requested :-)). You don't have to read first but it'll be helpful for some things. 

Warning!!! In the end it'll be NC-17 so please be warned and don't read it if you are offended by that kind of stuff! 

-------------------------------- 

Ticket for a long journey 1/? 

-------------------------------- 

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, crying. There weren't any tears left in her slender body. Only traces of bitter tears were shown on the tender skin of her cheeks. The normally clear blue eyes were swollen now and red from crying. 

Clarice just sat there on the edge of the bed in the room that she had called home for all her grown-up life. 

The letter was still in her hand. Her fingers were clenched tightly around the fine paper - she'd hold on to it as if her life was dependent on it. 

She stared into nothing totally oblivious to her surroundings. 

*It's over* she said to herself *it's all over - I'll never see him again....* 

.................... 

Clarice closed her hurting eyes. Again despair washed over her and shook her body, but no tears were coming - they were spent long ago. She had never felt that before - such pain for which there was no relief, no way to ease it - she felt as if another important person in her life had died on her. 

Clarice sighed deeply. She let her head fall down into her hands, propped herself on her knees for support. Silky hair hung around her face like a veil. 

When she opened her eyes again she noticed the single silvery gleaming cuff that must have fallen out when she'd opened the letter. It lay there between her small shapely feet. 

Agent Starling remembered his words: 'it's a symbol for that one night we shared.' Slowly she stuck out one hand and picked it up - so very careful as if it was something fragile that could break into pieces with one single touch. 

When her fingers touched the cold metal the little hair on the back of her neck stood on end. The touch released a vision that flashed into her mind. The whole night, all those precious hours displayed in her head. The mere thought of his hands touching her sent shivers down her spine, desire and longing replaced all pain and despair. 

She missed him ....she really missed Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Just in this moment she realized what he meant by calling the handcuff a symbol. All their fighting and battling, the tussles they had: it all had been a simple foreplay to what had followed. She admitted to herself now that there wouldn't have been another way for her. It was her fate not to be able to resist him - and even love him. 

He knew that all along and made her realize it - but too late. 

Clarice placed the cuff between her palms and raised it to her mouth - she kissed it tenderly. "I miss you....!" 

to be continued............... 


	2. First Contact

**Ticket for a long journey 2/ ?**

Clarice awoke out of her trance when she heard the entrance door. It had to be Ardelia coming home. Hastily she put away the letter and the cuff. She stuffed it back into her bag. *what am I doing here - hiding evidence .... no, no I am not - this is no evidence, it's personal -- none of there business* she calmed herself. 

Ardelia came bursting into the room without knocking, like always. 

"Clare, girl, you're alive! I was worried to death when I heard who kidnapped you! Thank God you're alright! How did you do that? I can't imagine being in the hands of that monster....!" tears of relief were streaming down her friends face. Clarice wrapped her arms around her, holding her and stroking her hair. Ardelia embraced her tightly, she almost crushed her. 

"Hey, Ardelia it's ok. I'm fine. Not a scratch on me!" Ardelia let her go. They just stood there. Clarice wiped off the tears on her friends face. 

"'You ok?" 

"Yeah, I'm better now that I know you're safe!" 

Clarice looked down to the floor before turning round. She couldn't look into her eyes. Ardelia knew her too well, she'd know right away that something was wrong. Somehow Ardelia sensed that Clarice wanted to be alone. She just stroked her shoulder and said. 

"Why don't I prepare a nice hot bath for you, hm? I think that'll be the perfect thing for you now! Would you like that, Clare?" 

Clarice just nodded. *I hope you're right* - how she wished that it only took a bath to straighten up her senses. 

--------------------------------- 

Weeks passed and Clarice went on with her life. Her work at least kept her busy. Ardelia tried everything to get her to tell what had happened to her but Clarice couldn't just bring herself to tell the truth, not even to her best friend. She knew Ardelia wouldn't understand, to her the Doctor was just a monster, a bestial killer whose heinous crimes didn't deserve anything better than a life behind bars. Actually, she didn't understand it quite either but she couldn't change her feelings. 

-------------------- 

Clarice was tired. She had spent her whole day driving around asking questions. Sometimes FBI work was just a plain tedious sisyphean task. Always the same never-ending things you do every single day. 

She got out of her Mustang, finally at home. Clarice took the mail out of the box and went up to her apartment. Inside, she closed the door behind herself and leaned against it. She was so exhausted, not sure why. Placing the mail on the kitchen table she opened the fridge door to get something to drink. She sat down with a glass of milk to check the letters. 

A thick letter draw her attention. She picked it up, it wasn't heavy. She opened it carefully. Between the lining was another envelope and a key. She produced it from the envelope - there was number on it ....# 24. Clarice shook her head briefly. Then she produced the second envelope and opened it. Finally, she began to realize from whom the letter had come from. It was like a déjâ vu, again there was this elegant stationary neatly folded and a ..... it was a ticket! A ticket to London, the flight was due 4 days from now. Her heartbeat accelerated. _**HE**_ had written her - 

She unfolded the letter... 

-to be continued- 


	3. Taking the Bait

**Ticket for a long journey (3/?)**

Clarice unfolded the letter... He wrote: 

--~°--~°--~°--~° 

Clarice, 

I can imagine you there in your plain apartment sitting over this letter open-mouthed and shaking your head - indeed it is me who wrote you! 

Did you really think I would forget? How could I possibly, it has been a cruel test as it is and I wasn't longer able to resist the urge to write to you. 

Agent Starling, I am ready to give you another opportunity to catch me! Are you willing and able to tempt your fate? 

Well if you do, and I assume your all present ambition will force you to, follow my instructions. 

We will play a little game - you do love games, don't you Clarice, we both know that - we will start a little paper-chase! Doesn't that sound splendid, little Starling? All those tips and tricks the FBI has taught you will come in handy now! 

Well then Clarice, yes, I know what you are thinking and you are most accurately right - the first little precious slip of paper lies quietly in that lonely metal box somewhere in London... my clever girl! 

Oh and Clarice, don't even think about it - of course I am not in London so you don't have to make all your British colleagues start a running the gauntlet for me. I won't be there to welcome them! 

Think about it Clarice - I am waiting! 

ta ta 

Hannibal Lecter 

PS: whenever I touch the deliciously smooth coldness of that single cuff I have that vision of you in my mind - how do you feel when you take it into your beautiful hands, Clarice? 

--~°--~°--~°--~° 

Clarice's eyes were opened wide. She felt numb, her skin tingled all over. She folded the letter, her index finger stroking over the edges of the soft elegant paper. Seconds later she unfolded it again to read it over once more - just to make sure she wouldn't miss anything. 

When she finished reading it for the second time she scoffed, shaking her head. 

"This is ridiculous!" she said aloud. 

Clarice rose from her chair almost knocking it over. How could he do that to her - a paper-chase - how absolutely absurd, and what was that about her loving games, huh - who was the one starting this silly game! It was f...g ludicrous. 

It drove her to despair. He was so damn sure that she wouldn't bring the letter to the Bureau, because certainly there would be a flood of questions washing over her, which she definitely couldn't and wouldn't even try to answer. Of course he knew that and for sure even planned that, why else did he add things like his inability to forget her or the part about the cuff. The FBI didn't even know yet that she didn't own one genuine pair of handcuffs anymore. Clarice hadn't told anybody. She'd just ordered a new one and reported the old one missing since the incident with Lecter. The officer hadn't even hesitated one second. 

They all had been very understanding and had treated her as if she suffered from an awful disease. Thank God that had calmed down after some weeks, it was getting on her nerves. 

Anyway, Clarice was not sure how she was supposed to go to London in 4 days. The possibility of staying in Washington never crossed her mind. What should she tell her boss? Maybe she should just call in sick and take some days off, but she knew that wouldn't be enough - who can say what that genius mind had planned? - Clarice thought about it nibbling on her thumb nail. Well, she had a little over two weeks vacation time left. 

However, Clarice was sure she would go anyway, perhaps it was the last chance he granted her. 

Deep wrinkles of doubt appeared on her forehead. She kept on biting that thumb nail of hers obliviously. 

Clarice realized that she had been pacing around the apartment all the time. She stopped short, then took the letter into both hands and folded it again, her final decision clear in her mind. 

"Ok Doctor, I'll take the bait - let's see what you've got in store?!" she said aloud a smirk on her lips. 

end of part 3 

to be continued- 


	4. Getting Closer

**Ticket for a long journey - Part 4**

Clarice was busy preparing everything for her departure. Crawford wasn't enthusiastic about her taking 16 days off, but he had to let her go. She deserved it for sure, after what she had gone through these last months. 

Ardelia was another problem. She didn't want to let her go. 

"Clare, are you sure you want to go alone - you know, I've got some days left myself. I could accompany you if you like!" 

"Hey Ardelia, you don't have to waste your vacation to play babysitter - I am sure able to handle this, also I think I need this time for myself, sort some things out y'know! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.. send you a postcard from London!" 

Her friend seemed to be satisfied with her explanation even though she still expressed her worries about Clarice going alone on this trip. Clarice actually hated to lie to her but there was no other solution. She had told everybody else that she would go on a tour through Europe, she's always wanted to do that, anyway - now wasn't that the perfect opportunity. 

------------------------ 

Time had been flying and the day of Clarice's departure had come. Ardelia brought her to the airport. Again, her friend hugged her with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't hold back tears herself either. So the two of them were standing right there among hundreds of other people crying and laughing in each others arms. They made quite an amusing couple. People passed them a smile on their faces. Finally they parted. Ardelia let go of her reluctantly. 

"Come on, stop worrying - I'm not gone forever - it's just two weeks, hm?!" Ardelia wiped away the tears and pointed at her with her index finger. 

"You'll write, will you, promise me! And if anything happens give me a call and I'll mobilize the whole FBI to come for your rescue!" Clarice laughed heartily drying her own cheeks with a hanky. She hugged her once more, placed a kiss on each cheek of her friend's face and said. 

"Girl, I'll write for sure - you take care of yourself - see you in about two weeks!" The two women waved at each other and Clarice disappeared. 

----------------- 

Clarice slept most of the time on her flight and when they finally reached London Heathrow airport she felt totally worn out and longed for a shower to freshen up. She had read the letter over again several times in between the naps. He hadn't left her any hints to which locker the key belonged. 

Hopefully, it was somewhere on the airport. 

----------------- 

After she'd picked up her luggage she went to the information desk to ask about the key. She placed it on the desk to learn that it definitely belonged to this airport. Relief washed over Clarice. She had feared that she would have to spend the whole day looking around for the right locker. *Thank you Doctor, the first part was easy!* Clarice thought. The assistant explained to her where she would find the left-luggage locker. Clarice thanked him a kind smile on her face. 

On her way she thought about where she would be staying. She hadn't made a reservation, because she hadn't been sure how long she would be stuck in London. Clarice hoped to find a relatively cheap hotel, her finances weren't that enthralling despite the fact that HE had actually paid for the flight. She could think about that later, the most important thing now was to find that locker. From a long way off she discovered several rows of left-luggage lockers. Her face lit up and she felt herself getting somewhat excited. Clarice passed several of them and finally reached # 24. Her fingers trembled enormously when she produced the key from her pocket to put it into the keyhole. She was biting on her lower lip and turned the key. It worked. Clarice breathed out, she hadn't even noticed that she had held her breath. Slowly she opened the locker door. She peeked around it as if afraid something could jump out of there and attack her. 

Well, after all it was Hannibal Lecter she dealt with. 

------------------------- 

The locker was almost empty. There was an envelope and a small black box in there. Carefully, she took the two items and closed the locker again after checking that nothing was secretly hidden in there. She looked both ways. Nobody was with her. There was no living soul for miles around. Clarice took her things and sat down on a bench near her. She put the box beside her on the bench and laid the letter on her lap. 

Suddenly she felt hot. 

Clarice opened her jacket and took if off, then rolled up the sleeves of her dark gray pullover. With both hands she pushed back long strands of silky auburn hair, then picked up the letter and turned it round, her hands trembling again. Clarice stroked the rough edges of the sealing wax with the very tips of her fingers. She produced her little pocket knife from her purse and opened up the envelope. 

Her heartbeat accelerated once more. She unfolded the already familiar stationary and started to read the lines written in his unique hand. 

--~°--~°--~°--~°--~° 

My Dear Clarice, 

I called and you came, how very nice of you...! 

I take it then that you want to meet again. Well, the next time it won't be that easy! Now then, take that little box into your lovely hands and open it up, please! Nooo Clarice - stop reading - open up the box! 

------------------ 

Clarice sighed smiling, this was so him, she loved this playful side of his character. She put away the letter and took the box in both hands, opened it up to find a cell phone in it, lying neatly on crimson red velvet. Now that was new, she wasn't sure what she should think of that, was he going to call her the next time or what? She picket up the letter again to read on. 

------------------ 

Now Clarice, good girl, I want you to take good care of this phone. You will need it, my dear! I assume that you've already checked if it works, hm, and of course you noticed that you're being asked for a code number which is not in your possession, at least not yet. Yes Clarice, the next thing you will need is the code. 

Now you're wondering where you will find it! Patience Clarice. I think, I will leave that to you, my smart little lady. 

However, I will give you a hint - there is more than one airport with left-luggage lockers in London, isn't there? Clarice, I can't wait to speak to you personally again, and maybe more? Don't wait to long! 

ta, Hannibal Lecter 

--~°--~°--~°--~° 

Clarice sat there, the cell phone in her hand. Her heart beat wildly. He still wanted her. 

*Please let him still be interested and not only playing around with her*. 

to be continued 


	5. Almost there

**Ticket for a long journey - Part 5/6**

Clarice just sat there staring at the phone thinking. 

*He still is interested, please let him be more than just playing around.* 

Now - she had a cell phone for which she needed a code number, this code was to be in a second locker at one of London's other airports. There were three more Clarice thought, Stansted - Gatwick and Luton. She had to get information how she could reach those. Clarice looked at her watch. It was still very early in the afternoon. She'd have enough time left to look for this locker today and would search for a hotel later. Suddenly she realized that there was one major problem - she had NO KEY - the old one definitely won't fit, she thought with a smirk. 

'Well thank you Doctor, where the hell have you put that key, hum?' Clarice said, shaking her head. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. 

'What is going on in that mind of yours!' 

An idea flashed through her head. 'Of course' she called out loudly. Clarice turned hastily to her right side and picked up the box. She placed it on her lap then stroked over its cold surface, thinking that sometime ago Hannibal had probably done the same. It was as if she developed a secret connection to him, as if touching his hands instead of the gleaming varnish of the small wooden box. She opened it up to find that beautiful crimson velvet fabric. With the very tips of her fingers she stroked the delicate material. Slowly, she lifted it up hoping all the time that beneath she would find the second key, another letter or at least any hint that could help her. 

Clarice exhaled slowly. There was something: it was another slip of paper and it was wrapped around something. 'Oh thank God' Starling said to herself nervously. She raised it carefully and unwrapped it. - The KEY - and a note: 

--------------------- 

Well done, my dear! This time it's number 36. Good luck. Hear you soon, hopefully! H. 

--------------------- 

Clarice smiled. She could almost see his face: smiling at her with his magnificent eyes stinging right into her soul. She could hardly wait to look into those eyes again, talk to him again - the need was so unbearable it almost hurt. Her whole body trembled in anticipation. 

Clarice hid her sorrow deep down in her conscious. She picked up all her belongings: 'Let's find that locker!' her words were echoing in the deserted hall filled with only left-luggage lockers. 

Clarice went to the information desk again. Apparently, it seemed to be her lucky day. The very helpful assistant knew both which airport it should be and he also told her how to get there. It was so comforting letting someone else do all the work for her. She literally didn't have to lift a finger. 

Seventy minutes later she arrived at Stansted airport, found the locker right away, opened it up and produced once more an envelope sealed with wax. It occurred to her like standard procedure. The envelope contained two sheets of paper: the first one, the Doctor's unmistakably elegant stationary and another document. Firstly, she opened his letter, clearly. She started reading. 

--~°--~°--~°--~° 

Clarice, 

our reunion is coming closer. This lesson in patience is becoming quite hard to endure, even for me. The prospect to finally be able to look at you again rather than writing to you, although that itself is quite satisfying, overtakes my strength. 

However, enclosed you'll find the code for the cell phone. I will call you soon. 

ta ta, H.L. 

PS: I took the liberty to book a hotel room in London for you. I hope you don't mind. Relax, Clarice - soon. Oh, not that I forget: the code is 3101. 

--~°--~°--~°--~° 

Clarice took the cell phone to enter the code. It beeped twice and the network BT2 appeared in the display. Her heartbeat accelerated with the wonderful knowledge that she soon would hear that hypnotizing voice again. Starling adjusted the volume to highest level and put it into her purse so that she wouldn't miss the probably most important call in her life. She briefly checked the other document, it was a reservation for the hotel in London she was supposed to stay. The 10 Manchester Street Hotel near Bakerstreet. 

A tiring one hour ride from the airport brought her to her hotel. She enjoyed the elegant comfort of the petite hotel, although she had to admit she had expected something far more spectacular of him. 

Clarice took a shower. She used the shower gel and shampoo from Escada provided by the hotel. It smelled beautifully. Clarice felt fresh and clean. The phone was close to her all the time, she had put it on the sink near the shower, but as far as Dr. Hannibal Lecter was concerned he would very likely give her a suitable time to come to rest. She expected his call sometime in the evening. Clarice smiled to herself while she thought about him. 

Minutes later she stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her now dry hair until it fell down on her shoulders like a shiny, silky veil. She wore a long dark blue satin nightgown. It was the only expensive nightgown she'd ever bought herself. It had thin straps and a nice décolleté. She looked down at herself in the mirror quite satisfied with what she saw. 

Clarice tilted her head a little to one side and stoked over the smooth fabric. Sighing she turned around picked up the phone and went out of the bathroom. She closed the door behind her switching off the lights in the bathroom. 

Agent Starling took a look at her watch and realized that two and a half hours ago she had found the code at Stansted. He hadn't called yet, but she was certain he would any minute. She sat down on the bed, got under the covers and leaned against the wall. There was only one thing to do now - wait. 

At the same time the little phone in her lap rang. It gave her a real fright, she just hadn't expected it just then. Her heart was pounding. With quivering fingers she picked it up and answered it, holding it to her ear carefully: 

"Well hello, Clarice!" 


	6. Ticket For A Long Journey - The Reunion

**Ticket For A Long Journey - The Reunion**

This is the final part of my story - I have to warn you, it'll be NC-17 more or less so if you don't like that sort of thing please press the back button, lol! for all the others, please enjoy- and excuse any mistakes :-)) 

The Reunion - Part 6 

"Hannibal" Clarice whispered. 

"It's you, I missed you so much!" she felt tears building up in her eyes. 

"Yes my lovely Clarice, it's me, who else could it be!" he teased her. 

"You know my dear I was not at all sure you'd be ready that soon, but then I was reminded of your ambition my beautiful little Starling and the thought never crossed my mind again!" she heard him chuckle, his magnificent voice sending shivers all over her body and she noticed the goose bumps on the pale skin of her slender arms. 

"What now Hannibal, when will we meet, I can't wait anymore, please don't make me wait any longer, are you anywhere near the hotel - please I need you ....!" Clarice said breathlessly. She tried to steady her trembling voice but in vain. 

"Patience, my love! There is one last hurdle that you will have to clear - but firstly, my dear, tell me something, what do you wear on this fine evening, hm? Give me all the little details!" there was something in his playful voice, she couldn't quite define it but to her it sounded like excitement. Clarice felt hot, her cheeks started to burn and she felt the familiar tingling between her legs. She replied huskily. 

"I, I am wearing a blue satin nightgown, yeah ...well and my panties!" 

Clarice told him, all of a sudden bashfully. Then the old aggressive Clarice emerged from deep within her conscious and asked cheekily. 

"Are you coming on to me Doctor, do you want to have telephone sex with me? I had no idea that sort of thing interested you - you never cease to surprise me!" 

She heard him laughing over the phone and smiled to herself, she loved this, she could go on forever just playing around like this. Clarice got so very excited by only listening to this unique voice, what would happen when she actually met him again, she wondered. 

"Oh Clarice. you make me want to come to you just now - would you like that?" he demanded suddenly serious. 

"Yes Hannibal, please do that!" she said. "It's good to hear you saying it but I have to disappoint you - one last time!" 

Clarice sighed. Of course she had known his answer. One Hannibal Lecter wouldn't just throw all his principles overboard. So she had to wait again. What was this last task she had to fulfill? 

"What, Hannibal, do I have to do, tell me, I will do anything and you know that, you have me where you want me, begging for your mercy!" 

Clarice said somewhat sarcastically. Lecter noticed that tone at once and amused he informed her about what she had to do. 

"Clarice, tomorrow you will go to London Heathrow airport to gate # 9. There you'll ask for a Mr. Ruiz. He'll provide a ticket for you which brings you - well you'll see - now my lovely lady, I will end this sweet torture for me and for you, because I don't know how long I will be able to withstand the need to come to you!" 

"No, please not so soon - you can't do that, when will you call again, when will we meet and where, come on Doctor have a heart - don't be ....!" she couldn't even finish her sentence when she heard the clicking over the phone and the line was dead. 

She couldn't believe it, he had just hung up. Just like this. 'Great!' she said to herself - that wasn't fair, then she had an idea. She checked out the re-dialing function on the phone but it was no use ... of course he wouldn't let her have his number. One more day ... maybe more, it definitely wasn't fair. 

She was getting a little angry out of frustration. 'I want you, Mister and I am going to get you! Believe me!' she addressed the phone which lay in her hand innocently. 

Clarice tossed and turned that night not able to find the right position ...after some tiring hours she finally fell asleep. 

----------------------------- 

"Are you Mr. Ruiz?" 

"Uhm, yes Ma'am, you must be Ms. Starling, then! I have an envelope for you!" he handed her the thick envelope. 

She thanked him and went away to sit down on one of the chairs near the gate. Again she had a déjâ vu by opening up the envelope. She found a ticket, a map and a set of three different keys. The flight was due in one and a half hours to Geneva in Switzerland. Clarice raised her eyebrows - Switzerland - what's that supposed to mean, she shrugged and shook her head. 

'Oh Hannibal' 

-------------------------------- 

While enjoying the first-class service on the flight to Geneva she had a closer look on the map. She discovered some lines in his elegant handwriting. 

Remember Clarice - simplicity - find me, I'm waiting! Yours H. 

She smiled, of course she remembered. How could she possibly forget? What was she supposed to look for - a cross? nah, too simple! Then she found a line, drawn by him that led from Geneva to a little spot, a house or a village - apparently it was located only a few miles from Geneva. 

---------------------- 

Clarice rented a car in Geneva and was on her way to a small Chalet. The guy at the car rental had explained her the map and told her that some gentleman had bought it some weeks ago. She knew that gentleman rather well, didn't she? Clarice drove like crazy even if she didn't know the way or at least the area. She just couldn't wait. She had to see him or she would get insane. She felt like screaming and that she did. Clarice screamed out of the window of her rental car and into the warm air of a late summers day. 

------------------------- 

Agent Starling came to halt in front of an elegant summer house painted crème colored. She got off the car, leaving all her things in there. Before she reached the door to ring it opened and right there he stood, again dressed all in black. He looked dashing. For moments they just looked at each other until Clarice stepped forward to fall into his arms. He wrapped his strong arms around her, the feeling overwhelming, finally he held her in his arms again. He couldn't believe it. Clarice felt dizzy and unable to speak she just sighed and moaned happily. 

Hannibal pulled her into the house not caring about the car or the open door. The area was deserted anyway. He kissed her hungrily, Clarice returned his kisses with mutual aggression. Their tongues fought unceasingly. His hands roamed over her body stopping at her breasts to tease the already stiff buds with his thumbs. Clarice encouraged him by murmuring words of affection finally able to speak again. They undressed while kissing and touching each other. In the cosy living room of the house Hannibal had prepared several soft furs for them. The lay down on the comforting material to make love. It couldn't go fast enough for both of them being separated for such a long time. They pleased each other in a lot of different ways. Hannibal seemed to know her body better than her. When he went down on her pleasing her with his skillful tongue and fingers she climaxed several times, almost passed out the last time. 

Exhausted from their lovemaking they lay side by side. Clarice propped herself on one elbow. She looked at him, his eyes closed his expression relaxed. 

"I love you, Hannibal I really do! I have no idea how this will go on but for the next two weeks I will just enjoy being with you!" it made her sick thinking of leaving him but she pushed away the thought to not spoil their time. 

She wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep. With one finger she stroked over the bridge of his nose down to his lips, then lay down again. 

She put her head on his chest snuggled closer to him. 

Clarice fell asleep in Hannibal's arms. 

fin. I hope you've enjoyed it. thanks for reading! 


End file.
